Distant Field
by Chiheisen
Summary: Sejak kepergian Tsurugi dari God Eden, Hakuryuu selalu menunggunya kembali. Untuk bersama-sama menjadi pemain sepakbola yang kuat dan sempurna. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia malah lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan orang-orang lemah itu? / For HakuKyou Day, 7/10. Spoiler alert.


Hola, minna! (ovo)/ *lambai2 gaje*

.

(krik.. krik... ) dicuekin orz

.

Ehm. Kali ini, saya bikin fic sapisial, eh, sepesial buat hari HakuKyou (7/10) XD. Harusnya sih, hari HakuKyou itu (10/10). Tapi biar beda sama hari ace striker, saya ambil nomor punggung mereka di Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Movie InaDan) aja. Biar lebih khusus, gitu. Ga nabrak sama hari laen. ^w^

Biarpun agak maksa, saya memplesetkan lagu **Sarishinohara** nya **Hatsune Miku/MikitoP**, dengan cerita cinta(?) Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi. Ceritanya tentang kesedihan(ciee) Hakuryuu yang tertinggal sendiri di God Eden, terpisah lama dari Tsurugi, dan cuma bisa melihatnya dari layar kaca, saat siaran pertandingan Raimon di Holy Road_. Ukufufu,_ mirip kan, sama cerita lagu aslinya? Mirip, nggak? Mirip dong! *maksa, ditampol*

Ngomong-ngomong ceritanya banyak ngambil setting waktu anime InaGo, InaGo Movie: Kyuukyoku Kizuna Gryphon, sampai InaGo Galaxy. Jadi yah, dijamin ada spoiler...^^v

Ya udah. Daripada saya kebanyakan bacot, dan ntar malah ngebocorin cerita, mending baca aja dah…

* * *

.

* * *

.

**Distant Field**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO** (c) **Level 5.** **Sarishinohara** (c) **Mikito**P, dipopulerkan oleh vocaloid **Hatsune Miku**

**Warning: **Spoiler, BL, HakuKyou, kemungkinan typo, kaeuta/plesetan lagu.

**Catatan: **debut Hakuryuu di fanfic serius saya, wkwk XD

.

* * *

**.**

**Taitei no koto ja kujikenai**

—Aku takkan gentar oleh penderitaan ini—

**Ore wa kimi to tomo ni aru**

—Karena kini aku bersamamu—

.

Hakuryuu, di luar kebiasannya yang selalu fokus berlatih untuk menjadi pemain sepakbola terhebat, hari ini tampak berbeda. Meski hanya untuk sementara, ia menanggalkan seragam dan juga latihan kerasnya di God Eden. Membiarkan kakinya yang terbalut jins putih panjang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota.

Sebuah rekreasi singkat, juga hasrat untuk mencari tahu keberadaan seseorang-lah, yang mendorongnya berkelana di tengah-tengah kesibukan manusia metropolitan.

**.**

**Shuumatsu kaisatsu no mukou **

—Di seberang gerbang pemeriksaan tiket, di suatu akhir pekan, —

**Ginga ittousei no kagayaki**

—terdapat satu kilauan paling bersinar dalam galaksi—

.

Manusia berbaris, satu-persatu masuk setelah menunjukan secarik-dua tiket di tangan mereka. Pertandingan penyisihan kejuaraan Holy Road, SMP Mannouzaka vs SMP Raimon. Begitu yang diteriakkan sang komentator di atas podiumnya.

Hakuryuu hanya memandang dari jauh, betapapun ia ingin masuk. Jika ia nekat beli tiket untuk menonton pertandingan ini, dipastikan ia takkan punya ongkos untuk pulang.

.

**zaregoto nante mushishina yo**

—Jangan pedulikan semua omongan mereka—

**hito wa hiyorimi nanda shouganai**

—Karena begitulah manusia, sangat mudah terbawa arus—

.

Hingga barisan itu masuk seluruhnya ke dalam stadion, barulah Hakuryuu beranjak pergi. Tunai sudah keinginan untuk mencari tahu kabar terakhirTsurugi di sekolah barunya.

Satu hal masih membuatnya penasaran. Kira-kira, apa kata orang-orang Raimon mengenai keikutsertaan Tsurugi dalam tim mereka? Pastinya, bukanlah sesuatu yang bernada positif.

Namun di sisi lain, Hakuryuu tahu betul, Tsurugi bukan tipe orang yang mau repot memikirkan pendapat orang lain mengenai dirinya.

.

**roku-juu chou no saibou kakeru kimi no kaikan o**

—Tentang bagaimana kesenanganmu dikalikan dengan 60 triliun sel tubuhmu—

**misete kure**

—Tunjukanlah itu—

.

Belum menyentuh menit pertama, sorak-sorai terdengar membahana dari dalam. Hakuryuu menghentikan langkah, berbalik sebentar. Seketika ia paham, kalau Tsurugi benar-benar serius menjalankan tugasnya.

Rasa lega, sekaligus bangga, tersirat dari senyum tipis Hakuryuu kala ia meneruskan langkah. Namun, jika wajah itu dilihat lebih seksama, orang akan menemukan kesan lain pada mata merah gelapnya. Rasa rindu yang begitu dalam.

.

* * *

.

**atarashii tobira no mae de, hitori de samishikunai kana?**

—Di balik pintu yang asing itu, apa kini kamu sedang merasa kesepian? —

**isso, shinitai nante omotte'ru no kana?**

—Atau malah sedang berpikir untuk mencoba kematian? —

.

Kembali ke God Eden.

Bola lampu berkejap-kejap, sebelum betul-betul bersinar menerangi kamar berukuran kecil itu.

Menjauh dari saklar, Hakuryuu merobohkan kepala ke atas bantal dengan posisi menelungkup. Wajahnya ia hadapkan ke kiri, memandang sebuah ranjang kosong yang membisu di seberang.

Kepergian Tsurugi memberinya cukup banyak perubahan. Mulai dari insomnia yang kerapkali menyerang. Juga berbagai pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran yang secara teratur berkecamuk di kepalanya setiap hari, setiap malam.

_Di balik pintu menuju dunia baru yang asing, di bawah sorot mata penuh kebencian dari mereka, di tengah umpatan diam-diam dari mereka…, apakah kesendirianmu itu kini berujung pada rasa kesepian, Tsurugi?_

.

**sore demo, kimi ga suki da yo**

—Meski begitu, aku mencintaimu—

**donna ni yogoreta mirai demo**

—Betapa pun ternodanya masa depanmu—

.

Ingatan Hakuryuu berputar balik. Kala ia masuk ke bawah selimut Tsurugi, mendekap pinggangnya, menyusuri tulang punggungnya, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah pada leher putihnya.

Kadang Hakuryuu merasa dirinya brengsek.

Tak seharusnya ia menambah lebih banyak noda lagi pada tubuh Tsurugi. Mengingat cita-cita anak itu untuk bisa bermain sepakbola dengan bahagia, sudah tak lagi murni sejak Fifth Sector membeli kebebasannya.

Sayangnya, sulit sekali bagi Hakuryuu untuk tidak berpindah ke ranjang sebelah, meski hanya untuk satu malam saja. Paling tidak, hanya untuk sekejap, ia bisa menikmati kelembutan wangi Tsurugi guna menemani tidur malamnya.

**.**

**kakushitai kako ga atte mo**

—Walau terdapat masa lalu yang ingin kaukubur itu—

.

Suatu kali, Tsurugi pernah bertanya padanya, "Sebenarnya, apa yang paling kau inginkan di dunia ini?"

"Aku?" Hakuryuu mengangkat bibir, penuh percaya diri. "Aku ingin menjadi pemain sepakbola paling hebat yang pernah ada."

"Oh…" reaksi yang singkat, tanda kurang antusias.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang paling kau inginkan?"

Tsurugi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bangkit dari rebahnya, memposisikan diri pada tepi tempat tidur. Sementara, Hakuryuu menunggu dari ranjang yang terletak berseberangan dengan ranjangnya..

"Kebahagiaan. Kebahagian untuk seseorang yang sudah berkorban banyak untukku."

"Cuma itu?"

"…Ya."

Tsurugi berpaling, menyembunyikan tatapan mata yang mendung, tapi penuh rindu dan kasih sayang.

Desir cemburu merasuki rusuk Hakuryuu.

_Andai kamu tahu, Tsurugi…. Andai kamu tahu, betapa aku rela melakukan apa saja demi membuatmu memasang sorot mata seperti itu, tiap kali mengingat keberadaan diriku…._

_Kakakmu sungguh beruntung…, Tsurugi…._

Itu adalah percakapan ia dan Tsurugi, pada malam terakhir kebersamaan mereka. Keesokan harinya, perintah dari Seitei turun. Bahwa Tsurugi Kyousuke telah berhak meninggalkan God Eden, untuk melaksanakan misinya: menghancurkan SMP Raimon. Sejak saat itu, Tsurugi tak pernah lagi mengontak Hakuryuu.

Karena itulah, Hakuryuu berinisiatif sendiri mencari tahu kabar darinya. Dan ia merasa lega, begitu tahu Tsurugi menjalankan misinya dengan baik.

Meski demikian…adanya rasa rindu yang mendalam, itu sesuatu yang tak bisa tidak ia sesali.

Hakuryuu mengigit bibir. _Tapi, jika itu demi kebahagiannya—seperti yang ia katakan pada waktu itu—kurasa… aku bisa bertahan…_

.

.

* * *

.

**taitei no koto ja kudakenai**

—Aku takkan hancur oleh penderitaan ini—

**ore wa kimi to tomo ni aru shi**

—Karena aku bersamamu—

.

Hakuryuu tak mengira, kalau hatinya yang memang sudah berlubang-lubang akan tergores lebih dalam lagi.

Pertandingan tempo hari berakhir dengan kemenangan Raimon, skor 3-2. Dengan kata lain, Tsurugi gagal menjalankan misinya.

Tapi berita tidak selesai sampai di situ.

"Dia membangkang perintah. Dua gol milik Raimon, dia yang memasukkan."

"Apa yang dia pikirkan, sih?"

"Orang lembek seperti dia memang tidak pantas bergabung dengan kita, para Seed!"

"Dia pikir Raimon akan mau menerima seorang pengkhianat begitu saja? Dasar bodoh!"

Jika menuruti apa yang selama ini diyakininya, Hakuryuu harus setuju dengan omongan orang-orang itu. Tsurugi memang hanya seorang pengkhianat, sekaligus pengecut murahan yang tidak punya nilai.

.

**saizen retsu ni me o suru yo**

—Aku akan menatap ke barisan paling depan, —

**yasen ittousei no tsurugi ni**

—pada satu pedang paling bercahaya di medan perang—

.

Namun begitu sendirian di kamar, sesuatu menyedot keangkuhan pemain yang digadang-gadang sebagai produk terbaik binaan Fifth Sector itu hingga lenyap tak bersisa.

Duduk tenang menyaksikan televisi yang menyala, mata merah marun itu berubah sayu tatkala memerhatikan formasi Raimon, terlebih barisan terdepan. Menyadari bahwa yang memisahkan dirinya dan Tsurugi sekarang, bukan hanya sekadar jarak fisik, tapi juga perbedaan paham dan haluan.

.

**nai mono datte nedarina yo**

—Jangan meminta apa yang tak bisa kaudapatkan—

**kimi wa orokana nanda shouganai**

—Karena begitulah dirimu, sangat bodoh hingga tak bisa disangkal—

.

Dengan mengkhianati orang yang sudah membelinya, berarti harapan Tsurugi untuk memperoleh kebahagian yang ia inginkan itu pun, bisa dibilang musnah sudah.

_Anak bodoh, _batin Hakuryuu. Kesempatan besar untuk mewujudkan satu permohonan yang nyaris mustahil, ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

.

**roku-juu chou no saibou kakeru kimi no ayausa o**

—Tentang bagaimana kegelisahanmu dikalikan dengan 60 triliun sel tubuhmu—

**ikashite kure**

—Hidupkanlah itu—

.

Sejenak, Hakuryuu mengalihkan pandangnya hingga melampaui jendela.

Tak ada habisnya jika memikirkan mengenai perasaan Tsurugi sekarang, meskipun Hakuryuu begitu ingin tahu. Apakah menyesal, bingung atau gelisah? Layar televisi tak memberi petunjuk apa-apa. Kamera tidak cukup lama menyorot wajah para pemain, agar setidaknya Hakuryuu bisa mendeteksi keberadaan berbagai rasa itu dari air muka Tsurugi di pertandingan ini.

.

**booru o motte'ta kimi no kiiro no juu-ban jaaji**

—Kau yang menggiring bola, dan mengenakan jersey kuning bernomor sepuluh—

**aa, koi no tameiki wa kisetsu wo koete**

—Ah, desahan cinta ini terus berulang di setiap musim—

.

Paling tidak, mereka memberi kesempatan baginya untuk menatap punggung Tsurugi cukup lama, saat ia maju menggiring bola.

Punggung ramping itu berlari menuju gawang, sembari menjauhi layar jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Hakuryuu. Seolah menjadi perlambang makin melebarnya jarak di antara mereka.

.

**dore dake kimi o nugasete, gamen ni kisu shite mite mo**

—Betapapun aku coba menyentuhmu dan menciummu lewat layar televisi—

**tada, maji waranai me to me**

—Tapi kita berdua, tak pernah benar-benar bertemu pandang—

.

Peluit memekik bersamaan dengan bertambahnya satu angka untuk Raimon. Serta-merta, kamera segera meng_close-up_ penuh pemain yang menjadi pencetaknya.

Hakuryuu menjatuhkan lutut serta satu telapak tangannya ke atas lantai, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang tepian televisi. Mendaratkan sepasang bibirnya pada wajah yang memenuhi layar itu. Hanya sebentar, karena—seolah menghindar, meskipun mustahil Tsurugi bisa menyadari tindakan Hakuryuu tadi—sang obyek ciuman dengan cepat memalingkan muka, tersembunyi di antara rekan-rekan lain yang merubunginya..

Hakuryuu mundur, mengerjapkan mata, dan tersadar bahwa Tsurugi sekarang adalah lawan. Lawan yang harus dijatuhkan, dan otomatis juga harus dibencinya.

Jikalau menuruti kata hati, sungguh pun Tsurugi telah berpaling darinya, Hakuryuu tak bisa mengubah perasaannya. Tidak mungkin bisa.

Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai anak itu.

.

.

.

**omotta ijou ni kimi no me wa**

—Matamu, di luar dugaanku, —

**emono karu you na surudoi metsuki da**

—masih tajam, layaknya seorang pemburu yang tengah mencari mangsa—

.

Hakuryuu melempar kaus bernomor sepuluh miliknya ke atas ranjang, mengguyur tubuh telanjangnya dengan air dingin menyegarkan. Membawa hanyut seluruh kotoran sekaligus letih yang ia rasakan.

Layar televisi masih menyala, menuntut dimatikan. Sebelum itu, Hakuryuu menyempatkan diri untuk menamatkan sajian pertandingan di depannya—Perempatfinal Kejuaraan Holyroad: SMP Raimon vs Akademi Genei. Dan sekali lagi, mencoba mengamati gerak dan pembawaan Tsurugi tiap kali sosoknya tertangkap layar.

Seperti biasa, wajah itu tak banyak bicara. _Tapi..., _

Sesaat, Hakuryuu tercengang saat berhasil memandangi anak itu. Ia masih menyimpan hasrat untuk meraih kemenangan. Tak ada ketakutan atau penyesalan, seperti yang selama ini Hakuryuu kira sedang membebani pikirannya.

.

**omotta ijou ni sono kata wa**

—Bahumu, di luar dugaanku, —

**ura mo omote mo senshu o kiwameteta**

—menampakkan sisi depan-belakang sesungguhnya seorang pemain(sepakbola) —

.

Keberuntungan rupanya masih enggan meninggalkan Raimon. Tsurugi mencetak golnya yang kedua, sekaligus gol kemenangan yang mengantar timnya menuju panggung semifinal.

Di tengah selebrasi, salah satu dari mereka mendekap bahu Tsurugi dari belakang.

Persis seperti yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini.

_Benar. Harusnya, aku-lah yang berada di sana. Aku-lah yang harusnya mendekapnya, menopangnya, melindunginya…._

Hakuryuu mematikan televisi, berjalan menuju kalender duduk di tepi meja.

"Sebentar lagi, ya…?"

Segumpal aura hitam mengulas senyum. Membentuk sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di ambang jendela. Menyadari keberadaannya, Hakuryuu menaruh kalender kembali.

"benar…," Hakuryuu menjawab, sembari mendekati jendela, mendekati sosok itu. Bersama-sama kedua pasang mata mereka mengawang ke luar. Sebuah lapangan sepakbola—Hakuryuu menyebutnya area pertarungan—tengah dipersiapkan.

Hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Ia bisa bertemu Tsurugi. Di sana.

"Semoga beruntung, Hakuryuu…."

Hakuryuu memutar kepala, mendapati sosok itu masih belum menanggalkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, Shuu…" balasnya, pelan. Lalu melanjutkan ucapan itu sendiri di dalam hati, _maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu…_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_(A/N: Mulai dari sini, adegan-adegannya diambil dari InaGo Movie: Kyuukyoku no Kizuna Gryphon)_

_._

**Yatto, kimi ni aeta no ni**

—Pada akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, tapi, —

.

Dia berdiri di sana. Di atas tanah yang setingkat lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya terperanjat, menatap Hakuryuu seolah pemuda berambut putih itu adalah salah satu tokoh dari buku horor yang tidak ingin ia baca lagi.

Hakuryuu tidak kecewa. Itu reaksi yang sudah ia duga. Sebaliknya, ia justru berucap sinis, "Tak kukira, kau akan kembali setelah melarikan diri dari sini, Tsurugi!"

Adalah bohong besar kalau Hakuryuu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak senang manakala menengadah, memasukkan seluruh sosok Tsurugi ke atas retinanya secara langsung seperti ini. Ia bahagia. Begitu bahagia, namun terasa sakit, demi menanggulangi hasrat menyentak jatuh tubuh itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

_Karena aku dan kau… sudah berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda._

Pada akhirnya, Tsurugi memang jatuh, namun bukan menuju pelukannya. Melainkan langsung ke atas tanah, remuk…, tersungkur tak berdaya, hanya ditopang oleh bentangan rumput hijau.

Raimon kalah telak. 0-12.

Sebelum berbalik, Hakuryuu memandang—tepatnya mengerling—onggokan tubuh itu dengan ekspresi dingin, demi menyembunyikan potongan hatinya yang tercabik.

_Bahkan rumput lapangan sepakbola pun masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan denganku…._

Satu hal yang melegakan Hakuryuu, adalah rencana Fifth Sector untuk menjadikan orang-orang Raimon sebagai bagian dari mereka, andaikata Hakuryuu dan timnya berhasil meruntuhkan kekeraskepalaan para pembangkang itu dalam pertandingan sepakbola.

Dan Hakuryuu bersedia.

Kalau dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri, ia bisa kembali bersama Tsurugi, maka pemandangan menyakitkan ini pun menjadi cukup berharga untuk dihadapi.

.

.

.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

Satu bola sepak menghantam dinding jurang, dan memantul ke sisi dinding lainnya dengan suara berdebam nyaring. Meninggalkan retak cukup dalam pada tiap permukaan yang ditabraknya.

Amukan bola itu berakhir saat menghantam dasar jurang. Jatuh bersama dengan penendangnya.

Hakuryuu memandang ke bawah, berdiri di atas tonjolan batu yang menancap pada salah satu dinding jurang.

"Tak pernah kukira. Bergabung dengan orang-orang lemah macam Raimon, bisa membuatmu sedemikian berubah."

Dari dasar jurang, Tsurugi menengadah kepadanya.

"Hakuryuu…. Mau apa kau kemari?"

Untuk pertama kali, sejak kembali ke pulau ini, Tsurugi menyebut namanya. Hati Hakuryuu sedikit bergetar saat mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini," Hakuryuu menjawab. "Kau yang dulunya serigala penyendiri, yang enggan membuka hati pada siapapun…. Tapi sekarang, kau malah berteman akrab dan bersenang-senang dengan manusia-manusia lemah..."

_Kenapa, Tsurugi?_ suara lubuk hatinya melanjutkan. _Bukankah aku lebih kuat, lebih baik ketimbang mereka? Bukankah aku yang selama ini memahamimu lebih dari siapapun? Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau lebih memilih mereka? Kenapa kau justru terlihat begitu bahagia saat bersama orang-orang lemah itu? Kenapa…?Tidakkah kau sadar, kalau orang-orang itu justru membuatmu menjadi lemah?_

_Padahal, yang aku inginkan adalah…. _Bukan._ Bukan menjadi yang terkuat. Melainkan menjadi yang terkuat… bersamamu._

_Bukan dengan _melawan_mu….._

Tampak Tsurugi sedikit menegakkan punggung. Matanya bersinar curiga, seolah berkata. _"Kau mengawasi kami?"_

Tentu saja. Diam-diam, Hakuryuu mengamati mereka. Terutama Tsurugi, pasti.

Lolos dari konsekuensi akibat kekalahan pertama, tampaknya memberi kesempatan bagi orang-orang Raimon itu untuk menempa diri menjadi lebih kuat.

Hakuryuu tidak gentar. Ia pun sudah berlatih keras, kadang sampai menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mendapatkan Tsurugi kembali, di pertandingan kedua mereka.

"Aku menunggumu besok," Hakuryuu menjatuhkan tatapan tajam, sebelum berbalik pergi. "Karena besok, aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu."

.

.

.

**hagasareru made toki ga hyaku-bai soku da**

—waktu bergerak seratus kali lebih cepat, hingga bagai mengelupas—

.

"Pertandingan selesaaai~! Kedua tim, Raimon dan Zero, telah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan mereka, dan mengakhiri pertandingan dengan skor berimbang, 5-5!"

Teriakan komentator, dan tepuk tangan seluruh penonton, sontak menyadarkan para pemain di atas lapangan.

Termasuk Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi yang tengah terduduk lelah, menyandari punggung satu sama lain.

Berdiri, mereka mendongak tak percaya.

"Seluruh stadion ini…"

"Memuji pertandingan kita…?"

.

**Sawaritai, sawaritai yo mou ichido**

—Ingin kusentuh, ingin kusentuh sekali lagi—

**kimi no yawai tenohira ni**

—telapak tanganmu yang lembut itu—

.

Mau tak mau Hakuryuu harus mengakuinya. "Memang. Tadi itu pertandingan yang menyenangkan." Ia berbalik, menghadap Tsurugi dan mengulurkan satu tangan.

Yang disambut dengan satu jabat erat.

Erat, namun sebentar.

Terlalu sebentar.

Hingga mustahil baginya menyerap seluruh kehangatan telapak tangan itu. Kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan.

Bersama dengan lepasnya jalinan tangan mereka, bagai punggung kartu yang dikocok, semua kenangannya bersama Tsurugi saling bertumpuk dan berputar silih berganti di depan mata.

_Masa lalu yang takkan pernah kembali…._

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

_Aku juga ingin merasakan… kebebasan yang telah kau raih itu…_

Tsurugi menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

Hakuryuu menarik napas. "Aku akan memulai sepakbolaku dari awal lagi. Demi mengalahkan rival terkuatku, yaitu kau."

Tsurugi tertegun, tapi kemudian tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga, tidak akan kalah," ucap Tsurugi sebelum berbalik, kembali ke menuju rekan-rekannya.

Hakuryuu tetap di tempat. Mati-matian meredam keinginan untuk menahan punggung Tsurugi yang menjauh.

_Tunggu aku…_

Dari belakang, Shuu menghampiri. "Terima kasih, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu menoleh, lalu menunduk. "Tidak. Aku yang harusnya mengucapkan itu. Hubungan kita selama ini, hanya sebatas hubungan atas nama tujuan untuk menjadi yang terhebat." Hakuryuu mengangkat kepala. "Tapi sekarang—"

"Tidak apa," potong Shuu cepat. "Aku mengerti."

Hakuryuu tergugu, masih di tengah sorak-sorai para penonton.

"Kita tetap ber_teman, _bukan?" Shuu tersenyum, dengan penekanan pada kata teman. "Aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan keberadaan Tsurugi bagimu. Karenanya, aku hanya akan jadi temanmu. Tidak lebih."

Hakuryuu coba balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Shuu…. Tapi, aku dan Tsurugi tidak seperti itu. Dia bukan milikku. Ada orang lain yang…," Dilemparnya satu pandangan ke arah Tsurugi yang berada di tengah orang-orang Raimon. "…lebih berhak. Mereka telah memberinya sesuatu, yang lebih baik dari apa yang bisa kuberikan."

"Hakuryuu…."

"Tapi, suatu hari nanti, kami pasti akan…"

Shuu tidak mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu. Hakuryuu hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Aku bersyukur, telah datang ke pulau God Eden ini."

Tsurugi menengok ke arah Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu sendiri balik menatap Tsurugi, melanjutkan ucapannya dengan senyum. "Bukan soal menjadi yang terkuat, ataupun soal Fifth Sector. Tapi… karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sangat bersyukur…," balas Tsurugi—di luar dugaan Hakuryuu.

"Oh, ya?" mata Hakuryuu berbinar.

Tsurugi mengangguk. "…karena telah dipertemukan dengan Matsukaze Tenma, dan klub sepakbola Raimon. Aku bisa berubah, menjadi lebih baik."

Binar itu redup seketika. Tapi, Hakuryuu mengangkat ujung bibirnya lebih tinggi. Karena Tsurugi juga sedang mengembangkan senyum bahagia.

"Aku…ikut senang mendengarnya."

.

.

.

**Atarashii tobira no mae de hitori de samishiku nai kana**

—Di balik pintu yang asing itu, apa kini kamu sedang merasa kesepian? —

_Mungkin, aku lah yang selama ini kesepian…_

**isso, shinitai nante omotte'ru no kana**

—Atau malah sedang berpikir untuk mencoba kematian? —

_Mungkin, aku lah yang selama ini menginginkan kematian…_

**sore demo kimi ga suki da yo**

—Meski begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu—

**donna ni yogoreta mirai demo**

—Betapa pun ternodanya masa depan_ku_—

**kamawanai kara**

—Aku tidak peduli—

.

Senja mewarnai langit. Kapal yang membawa Raimon akan segera berangkat. Kapal yang akan membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Tsurugi.

_Lagi._

Hakuryuu memandang kapal itu dari kejauhan.

_Tahukah kamu, Tsurugi? Perjuanganku selama ini untuk menjadi yang terkuat, adalah agar dirimu mau mengakuiku. Agar aku bisa selalu berada di sisimu, yang juga ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Semuanya … demi dirimu, dan pengakuan darimu…_

_Tapi, kau ternyata lebih memilih bersama mereka. Yang masih lemah, namun mampu memberimu petunjuk arah…_

_Sedangkan aku… kepadamu…, apa yang selama ini sudah kuberikan padamu…?_

Hakuryuu tak mampu menjawab tanyanya sendiri.

_._

* * *

_. _

**nee ore wa koko da yo**

—Lihatlah aku di sini—

**donna ni chiisa na sonzai demo**

—Betapapun kecilnya keberadaanku bagimu—

.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Nama ketiga yang disebut dari serangkaian nama yang terpilih untuk mewakili Jepang dalam turnamen dunia: Football Frontier International V2.

Hakuryuu menengok sekilas, ke barisan Raimon tempat Tsurugi berada. _Tsurugi terpilih…? _Sesuai dengan apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari saingannya itu. Senyum Hakuryuu mengembang.

Meski kemudian, namanya sendiri tidak disebutkan dalam delapan nama yang disebut berikutnya.

Hakuryuu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa—lagi-lagi—takdir kembali memisahkan ia dengan Tsurugi.

Ia yang kini duduk di bangku penonton, dan Tsurugi yang mengadah padanya dari atas tanah lapang... Mereka masih berada dalam dimensi yang berlainan.

.

**kimi no migaiteta tsurugi de**

—Walau kelak, pedangmu yang telah terasah itu—

**sashikorosarete shimatte mo**

—suatu saat akan menusuk dan membunuhku—

.

"_Jangan kalah, Tsurugi!"_

Tsurugi mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca apa yang dilontarkan Hakuryuu melalui tatapannya. Setelahnya Tsurugi berbalik, menghadapi lawan pertamanya sebagai perwakilan Jepang, Akademi Teikoku.

_Benar. _Hakuryuu mengikuti gerak Tsurugi dengan matanya. _Teruslah menang, dan jadilah kuat. Cukup kuat hingga kau bisa melampauiku. Karena, sebagai seorang yang terkuat, aku bersumpah tidak akan kalah…kecuali mungkin ... oleh satu sebab. _

**koko ni iru kara nee**

—Aku akan tetap di sini—

_Yaitu di tanganmu, Tsurugi._

.

.

Tamat

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Yah, ga bisa dibilang tamat juga sih... Kan sambungannya masih ada... Tuh, di serial Galaxy...^^

Entah kenapa, saya selalu bikin HakuKyou bertepuk sebelah tangan, ya...? Ga pernah jadian. Padahal HakuKyou Day, lho ini. (Kesian deh Hakuryuu...). Anime-nya juga tega sih, sama Hakuryuu... sudah capek2 nongol di InaGyara episode 1, eh... cuma dikasih screen time beberapa menit, plus ga ngomong sama sekali pula...orz

.

_._

_Tapi, katanya nanti bakal ada... *spoiler alert*_

_resistancejapanresistancejapanresistancejapanresis tancejapanresistancejapan..._

_Hakuryuu~~ Akhirnya~~ Kesampaian juga hasratmu bisa ketemu sama Tsurugi~~ *tebarconfetti* Good luck, Dear! Semoga kalah di tangan Tenma cs, yah...! *lho?* XDD_

_._

.

Ehm. *back to leptop* Sebenarnya saya juga pengen memasukan adegan InaDan..., tapi ya... karena belum nonton, nggak jadi deh... orz. (Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang sudah nonton InaDan? Kalau ada, kasih link-nya doong~? *puppy eyes no jutsu*)

Kalau ga ada, review juga boleh! ^^ *bletak*


End file.
